The improvement of system performance depends on the improvement of the performance of parts such as memory, processor, or switch large scale integrated circuits (LSI) included in a computer or information processing device and the improvement (increase in transmission capacities or decrease in transmission delays measured in units of bits per second) of the signal transmissions speed between parts or elements. For example, in order to improve the performance of a computer (server), the signal transmission rate has to be improved between a memory such as a static random access memory (SRAM) or a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and a processor. As the performance of information processing devices such as backbone communication devices is improved, the data rate at which signals are sent or received inside or outside the devices is desired to be improved.
The related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 63-1119 or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-223420.